Friday Night
by kaystar742
Summary: lyric Challenge. Harry and Hermione have a wild night out to blow off some steam and Harry wakes to find he can't quite remember as much as he should. Hermione is happy to fill in the gaps.


Part of the Lyric Llama Challenge from the Harmony & Co 18+ Facebook page.

Song lyric prompt:

"Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot." -Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry

Harry groaned as sleep left him and the full weight of his hang over slammed into him. He laid still for a moment trying to decide which would hurt less, calling for Kreacher for a hangover cure and hearing the elf pop or dragging himself down stairs to get it himself.

Harry slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. _At least I made it home _he thought. Though, how he managed that was all very fuzzy. All he really remembered was deciding to take Hermione out to blow off some steam. They had just taken their NEWTs and after months of late nights studying and stressing about the exams he and Hermione both really needed to let loose a little.

After their last exam Friday afternoon, Harry went to Headmistress McGonagall and asked if they could be excused for the weekend to return home. Since they were "8th year students" and legal adults, she agreed as long as they were back by breakfast on Monday.

After convincing Hermione to spend the weekend away from the castle, they took the Knight Bus to London and then apparated to Grimauld Place.

This is where things started to get a little fuzzy. He remembered agreeing to go to a muggle night club but everything after them walking inside is a jumbled mess. Harry has random flashes of ordering drinks and dancing. He thought at one point he remembered climbing up onto the bar to dance with someone.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. As if his master's pain summoned him, Kreacher appeared next to Harry's bed with a pop that made Harry wince.

"Kreacher has brought master Harry a potion to make him feel better. The mu-...miss is in the guest room. Should Kreacher take miss a potion too?"

Harry gratefully accepted the hangover cure from the elf and downed it in one gulp. "Thank you Kreacher. You're a life saver. Yes, please take Hermione one as well."

Harry was already feeling his headache leaving him as Kreacher popped away.

Once he completed his morning ablutions, Harry went downstairs to cook up some breakfast for Hermione and himself.

He had just put the plates on the table and poured the tea when Hermione slipped into the kitchen.

"That bacon smells like heaven."

Harry smiled at her and said, "I thought it might after the hangover. Even with the potion, there's something about greasy food that just hits the spot."

Hermione gave him an answering smile and they settled in to eat.

Harry noticed while he ate, Hermione seemed to be squirming in her seat. He knew that look on her face. Harry put his fork down and said with a sigh, "I know that look. Okay, out with it. What's bothering you?"

Hermione looked momentarily startled. She hadn't realized she was being that transparent. "Well, Harry, don't you think we should discuss last night? I mean I know we had both been drinking of course but..."

She stopped talking with the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"Harry, how much of last night do you remember exactly?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Uh well let's see I remember getting to the club, lots of dancing and drinking, I vaguely remember trying to dance up on the table, Merlin I made a fool of myself on that one, and everything kinda fizzles after that. I don't even know for sure how we got home."

Hermione gave him a long look; the kind of look that left Harry feeling very vulnerable. She always had that power to make him feel as if she could see to his very soul.

All of a sudden her look softened and she started to giggle. This confused Harry. Only a moment ago he was sure he was in for a lecture of some kind.

"I can't believe you forgot the end of the night but remember pulling me up to dance on the dang table with you. We almost died trying to get back down!" Hermione's giggles escalated into full infectious laughter.

Harry couldn't help but join in on the laugh even if he was still a bit confused. "The vodka seemed to make me think it was a fabulous idea. So you seem to remember more than I do, par for the course really, what happened after that? How did we get home?"

The blush that dusted hermione's cheeks and the slightly awkward expression on her face gave Harry pause. Now the question was, was it something embarrassing for Harry or was it something embarrassing for Hermione. Harry scoured his memory for anything that could help him decipher that look but everything after they danced was truly just a bundle of fuzz.

Harry reaches across the table and took her hand, which oddly seemed to darken her blush. "Hermione, what happened? You know you can tell me anything. Did I do something bad?"

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up into Harry's emerald eye's. "No, you didn't do anything bad. I called for Kreacher and Dobby to pop us home because I didn't think I could stomach the night bus and we would have surly splinched ourselves by trying to apparate." Harry nodded in agreement, smiled his thanks and squeezed her hand to continue. "After we got home we hung out on the couch in the drawing room and talked for a little while before we were too tired to stay awake any longer. We helped each other up the stairs and said goodnight and then you seemed to have some trouble getting your shoes off so I came in and helped you get ready for bed and after you were under your covers I went to my room and went to sleep."

Harry could tell something important was being left out. Especially because half way through Hermione dropped her gaze back to the table instead of meeting his eyes.

"Aaaand?" Harry prompted.

"And what?" Hermione still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"And what else happened. You seem to be avoiding something. I woke up with my undershirt and boxers on so I can't imagine a have you a show. I think the table dancing was enough of one." Harry laughed at his own joke which seemed to slightly relax Hermione.

"I'm not sure where to start. I'm not sure how much was truth and how much was alcohol induced and I'd rather not make things uncomfortable since you can't remember."

"I always tell you the truth." Harry pointed out.

When Hermione seemed to mull this over Harry called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher please bring a tea service to the drawing room." Harry stood from his seat, came around the table, and offered his hand to Hermione.

"This is getting us nowhere. Let's go and we can talk more comfortably. When we sit at the table I feel like we are brokering a business deal or maybe I'm having flash backs from NEWT studying in the library." Harry shuddered dramatically, which gave them both wide grins. Hermione accepted Harry's and and let him lead her back to the same couch they sat at last night.

Harry let Hermione sit first and then sat next to her on the plush blue chesterfield style couch.

Harry turned to her and took her hand in his again. He realized he like holding Hermione's hand and since she didn't seem to mind, by Merlin, he was going to hold it.

"Okay. You know I'd never lie to you. So what was so bad you don't want to tell me?" Harry asked softly.

"I-I'm not sure. We were pretty drunk..."

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts. Not sure I got that quoted right but it seems fitting. Come on you're worrying me here. It can't worse than flying a runaway Buckbeak to save my prison escaped godfather from getting kissed by a demon, all while misusing a delicate time device."

Harry had a big smile on his face as he gave the cliff notes version of their third year adventure. He pretended not to notice her slight wince when he said kissed. He suddenly realized what may have happened, though he was now quite afraid to ask. Instead he kept his smile and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

Hermione shifted a little and took a deep settling breath. Harry was right. He was her best and first real friend. He knew her better than anyone. They had been through hell and back together more than once and came out stronger for it. She was brave. She was a Gryffindor dammit! She rode a DRAGON out of GRINGOTTS. She could this.

Harry watched her face as she gathered her courage and waited. _She sure is pretty when she works herself up like this _Harry thought to himself.

"Well, let me start by saying, you're a friendly drunk. I'm pretty sure you hugged the bartender before we left and said he was the best ever and you tipped him an obscene amount. After that, you put your arm around me and I lead us outside and down the road a bit while I found a safe spot to call for the elves to help us home.

When we made it home, you said you weren't ready for the night to end and pulled me into the drawing room. You said now that it wasn't so loud you wanted to just sit and talk and catch up, which made me laugh because we spend so much time together I didn't think we had anything to catch up on. You told me you loved my laugh and then you practically shouted 'Mission Accomplished'. When I asked what you meant, you told me this weekend was for me.

You missed seeing me laugh and smile and made it your mission to give me a weekend to relax and be happy." Hermione gave Harry a grateful smile and continued, "so we talked about nonsense for about an hour. What we want to do after school, how it would be fun to travel the world. Where we would go and what we would want to see if we did. We talked about Ron and how it was weird not having him with us at school. It was a good talk."

She stoped to fix herself a cup of tea from the service Kreacher had brought. Whether it was to calm her nerves or stall was lost on Harry.

"Sounds like a great conversation. I'm sorry I can't remember all the details. I'm never taking those scary purple shots again. I think those are what did me in." Harry said cheerfully, trying to keep the mood light.

Hermione giggles again as she remembered taking the "scary purple shots" with Harry.

Hermione took a sip from her tea cup and set back into she story. "We talked until we both started to fade and I decided I didn't want to sleep sitting up on the couch. You were stretched out with your head in my lap and protested because you were comfortable but eventually relented and, like I said, we helped each other up the stairs.

As you know my door is across from yours so we parted at my door but you didn't make it very far. You tried to take off your shoes in your doorway and just about fell on your face.

So I turned and helped take off your shoes. You couldn't figure out the buttons on your dress shirt either so I undid the buttons for you and when I looked up you were staring at me. I hadn't realized how close we had been standing and when I tried to step back you pulled me back against you with your arm around my waist I think I let out a very unladylike squeak of surprise.

Even completely pissed you were a gentleman, you looked down at me and whispered 'Hermione may I kiss you' and I nodded and we snogged and then when we stopped you giggled like a little kid, said you loved me very much, bid me goodnight and stumbled awkwardly to your bed.

I was about to leave when you whined your belt was hurting you, so after a bit of fumbling and a crude joke I will not repeat, I was able to get your belt and jeans off and you tucked into the covers. When I got to your door I heard you whisper asking me to stay but I didn't think you would want to wake up with me in your bed so I retreated back to my room." Hermione finished her tale and was staring solely at the half drank tea in her hands.

Harry had stayed silent and let her get everything out. When she finished he was stunned. Not that he had asked to kiss her, or even that he told her he loved her, as this was not news to him; no, what surprised Harry was that she gave him _permission_ to kiss her.

"I'm suddenly very upset to not have any memory of this. Thank you for helping me not fall on my face and for helping me get to bed comfortably. I have some questions though."

Hermione was doing her best to hold onto her courage, which was rapidly fizzling out after her admission.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't offer to answer your questions." Hermione said with a shy smile.

Harry grinned back at her joke but then seriously asked, "Question one: Why on earth would you think I would be upset waking up next to you?"

Hermione looked down and considered her answer, and with a shrug she said, "some people regret decisions they make while intoxicated. I was worried, and rightfully so, you wouldn't remember asking me to stay. I didn't think your sober self would want the same thing as your drunk self. Namely me."

Harry always knew Hermione struggled with her insecurities but he always saw her differently than she saw herself.

"That's down right silly Hermione. Truth time? I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you when I was 13. I wasn't lying, or even exaggerating last night when I told you. I would not have been upset to wake up next to you. I would have been sad I couldn't remember the conversation that led to it but in no way would I regret it. Okay, question two do you regret the 'decisions you made while intoxicated'?"

Harry had never been so nervous to hear an answer before. _Please say you don't regret kissing me _Harry thought desperately.

Hermione, again, paused to consider what Harry had said and how she should answer.

"Maybe partly," She began and Harry's heart sank. "I mean not the helping you or kissing you part. Truth time? I admit I enjoyed that but I had wished I stayed. I wanted to." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way her confession lit up Harry's face.

Harry was almost giddy as he asked his next question. "Question three: Hermione, may I kiss you again?"

Hermione looked shyly at Harry to make sure he was serious. "I think I would like that very much."

Harry didn't waste any more time. He scooted closer to Hermione, and brushed a stray bit of hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear. Leaving his hand cupping her cheek he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

When he felt Hermione's arms go round him and her hands on his back, Harry leaned her back against the couch and deepened the kiss.

Hermione gave a hum of approval and quickly lost herself in Harry. She hadn't admitted it out loud but she had been in love with him for years as well. A confession for later, right now he was driving her mad with a kiss.

When Harry finally pulled back both he and Hermione were breathless. "If that kiss was anything to go by, I can't believe we kissed last night and I forgot. I might never drink again." Harry smiled down at Hermione and have her a chaste kiss before pulling her back to a sitting position.

"I must say that was even better than last night. I was right ba-"

"Hermione Granger was right about something? Shocker." Harry deadpanned.

"Hush you." Hermione said with a laugh, "as I was saying, I was right back in fifth year, your kissing is more than satisfactory."

Harry almost blushed at the mention of their conversation after his awkward first kiss with Cho.

"Thank you, I think. You're no slouch yourself. So what do you want to do today?" Harry said, changing the subject away from dangerous ex-girlfriend territory. "We don't have to be back at Hogwarts until Monday at breakfast. So we have all day today and tomorrow to ourselves."

"Would it be terrible if I wanted to stay in today? All my dancing muscles are sore. I think we might have over did it last night." Hermione stretched her legs out in front of herself with a groan before letting them drop back down.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. But do you think I can talk to into going out to dinner? If it's okay with you, I would like to take you on a real date."

The shy hopeful look on Harry's face made Hermione's heart soar. "I would love that Harry."

They would save the "what are we now" relationship talk for later. This weekend was for relaxation, fun, and now lots and lots of kisses.


End file.
